


Blood moon

by Bughead_moonlight



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Apocalypse, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead_moonlight/pseuds/Bughead_moonlight
Summary: A blood moon and then the end of the world.75% of the population has died due to a strange and contagious virus .No army or government left but Betty cooper a young  journalist don’t want to give hope and continues to inform the population, at least she tries .Since the apocalypse Betty , like her former lover jughead Jones and a part of the population she developed some strange powers and seems immunes to the virus .Every nights since the End , what she things are nightmares haunts her , but what if they are not nightmares but visions ?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey , I’m really happy and scared to start a new story . English is not my first language and I’m really self conscious about my writing but I want to try and maybe improve it . I’m truly sorry about all the mistakes and if your eyes are not burned at the end of the first chapter then I would love if you could leave a comment . My work is inspired by the novel Eclipse of Nora Roberts  
> I hope you enjoy <3

Betty sees red , too much red . It’s everywhere. Her vision is blurry . She can’t hear anything there is too much noises .  
Jughead is there to , in fact he lays unconscious .  
He seems too peaceful and bright in all of the red.  
Betty blinks a few times and she realised , the red is in fact blood and its is coming from jughead . She sees herself kneel to the ground and taking jughead’s head .  
It’s like she’s can’t control her body anymore , she’s the spectator of herself . Then she realized, the noises are coming from her . 

She wakes up completely disoriented , she tried to looked around herself but it’s to dark and then she felt a warm hand around her waist and even if she’s lost , she felt the calm wash over her . A few seconds and she remember where she is and why she’s here . The end of the world . 

Betty Cooper a 26 years old talented journalist . Her futur is bright , she’s in love with her soulmate a loving , caring , sometimes too smart and sarcastic for his own good man . She met Jughead Jones 3 years prior when she strarted working for the New York Times . After a year of crushing for each other Betty finally decided to take the matter in her own hands and asked him out . They moved together in a pretty crappy apartment in New York a year after that . Jughead would argue that yes it was crappy but Betty has turn it into a loving home , she was his home and he was hers . 

They had so much plans , so much projects. Jughead was going to publish his second book , Betty had a promotion a few weeks before and they even talked about moving and traveling .  
And then everything crashed down .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey new chapter I hope you like it <3

She’s freezing , the fire must have died in the night , she tried to snuggle a little more in jughead warmth and tried to fall back asleep but she knows she can’t .  
Her nightmares are terrifying, they’re never the same but they always wakes her in panic . 

The sun is now picking and she felts jughead stirring beside her , he huged her even closer if it was possible. She felts his long dark curls brushing against her back .She feels so lucky to have jughead , she don’t knows if she could have survived without him

In 2 hours they needed to be in the locals of the New York’s time . Everyday since the End 5 months ago at 4 pm she presents the news at the television. They doesn’t know if someone is watching but she hoped so hard that was the case. She’s not the only one who is still working at the New York Times , they are 5 in total including her and jughead . Ethel Muggs , Chuck Clayton and Lia Jonesone . She doesn't really know why they stayed but maybe like her it’s to try to help and not to turn completely crazy . 

It’s been 47 days since they last heard from any sort of government. She douts there is still one but for nothing in the world she would say this out loud . The last rumors where about a vaccine but again she really doubts . 

She cames out of their bed slowly and opened the curtains , she looked outside which once was a dynamic, live full New York is now destroyed by the hands of the plunderers .  
She felt sad and almost nostalgic of a simple time.

Jughead followed her and hugged her from behind trying to comfort her . They don’t need to talk , they understand each other naturally.

"You’re okay betts ? " jughead rumbled with a sleepy voice in her ears .  
" yeah don’t worry " she turned and was now facing Jughead "it’s just ..." she sigh "just the humans nature makes me sad , you know , we could all try to help each other but instead some are creating more chaos and pain.” jughead let his tumb stroke her cheeks as he speeks "Betts I was thinking about it and I think we should leave New York".  
Betty arched an eyebrow and try to speak but jughead continued before she have the chance.  
"I know it’s really important for you to continue to inform the public but for god sake betts , we know nothing more than them and ..."  
Betty cut him off " jug it’s not about that and you know it , it’s about hope i can’t ...,we can’t abandon them . "  
" we don’t even know if someone is watching ... i can’t risk to loose you too . Please baby at least think about it , it’s not safe for anyone and even less for the people like us". 

Betty know he’s right like always but she can’t leave ...not now . " Alright I’ll think about it" she says as she leans in a kiss .  
He always makes all of the pain and fear disappears . 

"Hi and welcome for your daily news , I’m Betty cooper and you are listening the New York Time . It’s curently January 25 ,2019 and it’s 4pm." When she had been promoted to presents the news , saying she was beyong happy was an exaggeration but the pay was good enough and that could definitely help her at taking a name . The first time she co-hosted the news was with Richard Bernard , he have been the host of the news for 16 years . No one knew where he was now , he must have left New York at the beginning of the End like all the people with a little of wit . 

" A few of our sources allegedly heard rumors about a vaccins " .  
Lies  
" The government is truying is best as it can ".  
Lies  
" The virus could be destroyed by the heat " .  
Lies  
" there is still hope". she believed in this one .

Betty doesn’t believe in what she said , she doesn’t believe in the government or in a vaccin but she still has hope , maybe she was foolish or crazy but she couldn’t help herself.  
But her believing were not the point , no ! It was about trying to share hopes . And it’s not like she had a choice she knew that at the moment she spoke to the public about her really believing they would cut her off , like so many other news before and she’s was not ready for that . 

Betty was saying goodbye to the potential viewers for the day , when no one but Richard Bernard the man who host the news for 16 years came though the doors . He was alive , in pretty bad shape and drunk but alive . And he had a gun in hand .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could leave a comment it would make my day


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning mention of suicide and blood 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes , have a good time reading it . ^^

Chuck immediately turned off the transmission. No one needed to see that .

Betty was going to talk when Richard held his gun towards her . "You’re a liar" . He says almost as a whisper . "You’re all liars" he was now yelling . 

Jughead immediately saw red , he walked slowly toward Richard his hand in the air.   
" man what are you doing ? ,just ...just put that down okay you’re going to hurt someone."

"You don’t understand do you ? You all spread all of those lies " his eyes were red and enraged . "you wants to talk about Hope Cooper ?" He was now looking Betty right in the eyes. "There is no hope left out there , you understand , none ! " 

" okay Richard I understand ..." Betty begun   
"No you don’t ! You understand nothing ! You’re going to turn on the camera and let me reveal the truth . Now ! or you’re all dead within the next 5 minutes . " 

Betty looked a jughead like she wanted confirmation . He nodded his head .

" Okay chuck turn on the camera please" she said softly . 

Richard took place in front of the camera .  
Betty was behind trying to not let her fear and anxiety take control . Helding jughead’s hands helped her a lot . 

The sign turn red , they were on live . 

Richard started speaking with his gun still in hand and ready in case anyone tried to stop him . 

"5 months ! 5 fucking months and they still feeds you the same damn lies . There’s no hope people wake up !!"

"those ... those things ..." the look in his eyes changed , he was no longer looking angry but terrified . 

"these monsters , they’re juste like you and me but they are demons . They fly , they control fire and even you thoughts . They killed my wife and my kid for god sake ! Hell has come to earth and those demons will kill every humans left ." 

He was looking right at the camera " take your guns my friends and kills them before they kill us" without an other looks he raised his gun and shot himself . 

Blood was everywhere. Betty was covered in it . 

But without a second thought Betty said  
"Chuck put the camera on me please ". 

"Betts ... " jughead mumbled , worried . 

" Come on ! " She was terrified , covered in blood and tears but she couldn’t let everyone down not now . She was going to speaks on tv for the last time . 

" What you saw , was a depressed man , he lost his wife and child and he’s right , there is possibly no government left and no vaccins but hes wrong on something " . 

Betty took a deep breath " if there is life then there is hope . And I know it sounds stupid but it’s true . Yes ... since the end some of us discoverd power . Strange power but it’s does not makes us bad . Yes you should be careful and leave the big city but please don’t start a witch hunts . Take care of you and your family but don’t cause more pain and chaos" .

" i think we can all agree that there is   
enough. " . Betty’s brain was broken , she couldn’t think correctly the words were simply coming out of her mouth. She’s had no control over it . 

" I would finish by saying that there is still hope , we are going to find it , it’s not the end. "

"And if you just discovered that’s you have magyc in you , I know you are scarred but I guarantee you , you are not bad nor a demons . You can still control yourself and be a good person . Please stay safe , they are people out there who are looking for magyc people and believe me you don’t want them to catch you , so be careful . " 

"It was Betty cooper for the New York Times , last transmission ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter . The next one we’re going to be introduced to some new characters. I’m exited!!   
> Tell me your thoughts on this new chapter   
> <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I’m happy to offer you This chapter .   
> Hope you’re going to have a good time ^^ .  
> I’m sorry for all of the mistakes .

Running a gang is rough , running a gang as a woman is rough but nothing would have prepared Toni topaz for running the serpent in a apocalyptic time .   
She became the serpent queen 2 years ago as fp Jones died . It was a heavy crow for sure but it was her family . 

And now they were practically all dead . It was just her , sweetPea , fangs , tall boy and a woman Cheryl blossom . One nights a big storm had fallen in a little town called Riverdale . 

Toni and the boys were passing by , the original plan was to reach Greendale but with the storm it was impossible . They couldn’t even see beyond their own nose , taking their bike was a dead wish . 

They broke into a what they thought was a abandoned manor , and Cheryl was there , alone looking like a ghost .

She tried to chase them out of her house but Toni is a very good diplomate and beged her to let them stay until the morning , they had no where to go , they couldn’t go anywhere .

They stayed 16 days and it was enough time for Toni and Cheryl to become close . Toni discovered that behind the redhead ice queen , was a beautiful broken human being . She had lost all of her family including her dearest twin brother Jason at the beginning of the End . And she was letting herself going mad...until Toni Topaz. That’s why when Toni asked Cheryl to come with them in a safer place , she accepted. Cheryl had find a other family. 

Riverdale was now at the hands of the plunderers . So they head to Greendale .   
On the top of Toni’s bike , Cheryl was felling happy and free a felling she had long forgotten . 

But turns out Greendale was in a worst state than riverdale, the smell of blood was everywhere, the streets were deserted except for dead bodys and wild dogs . 

Toni stopped her motorcycle and the rest of them followed her . 

"Okay so what are we doing now ? " she asked more at herself than anyone . 

She felt in charged of them more than ever and with Cheryl by her side Toni allowed herself for the first time to dream for a happy and safe place. 

" You tell us boss" said fangs . He and Toni known each other since the diapers , she considered him like her brother and second . 

"Greendale was supposed to be safe dammit " she was frustrated, she had no ideas where to go next . And because it always can be worst, tonight was a full moon . 

The night of full moon were the hardest for Toni . It was so much harder to control her power .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to tell me you thought on this chapter . I wanted to introduced new characters and I hope you like them .


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is ! It’s a small chapter but I hope it’s not to bad ^^

At the second Chuck stopped the camera Betty fell on her knees . It was like The weight of the world felt on her . Jughead ran toward Betty , he goes on his knees and huged her tight. He took her hands and opened them , he knew too well her coping mechanisms .

"Betts it’s okay , baby I know you just witness and done something terrifying but we have to leave quickly New York they’re going to come for us " He said sweetly . 

Chuck , Ethel and Dilton were talking at the other side of the room . Everything was about to change and they all knew that . 

"God I’m so dumb I put us in danger " she murmured , the tears were now streaming down her face and jughead never let go of her and huged her until she felt like she could somewhat breath again . 

A few minutes later jughead took off the flannel he had around the hips and hands it to Betty . She could finally remove her bloody cardigan . They moved away from the bloody scene as far as they both could . 

" So now we really need to leave New York " Jughead sais as he played with one of his black curl . 

" I know that ! " Betty snapped but she regretted it at the moment the words left her mouth .   
" Sorry jughead " she was looking at the floor now , Jughead lifted gently her head by the chin so she was looking in his eyes . 

"It’s okay , we are all worried and on edge "  
"Yeah your right like always, we need to leave soon there is nothing else for us here " Betty said . 

Chuck came slowly in front of Betty and jughead   
" So , it’s the end we had a fun ride "  
"I’m so sorry chuck ... I..," Betty begun but Chuck cut her off . 

"No it’s okay , you’ve done something great , I can’t believe how you did it . Your strong and it’s not your fault okay !? But anyway they cut us off already . I guess it’s truly the end huh " he sigh with a sad voice and continued "You two need to leave before they come for you Betty " . 

They , was the Company of Haven . It sound like a group of people who would tried to help but don’t get fouled by it name’s . They were a group of the army , charged to captured every magyc person they know of , they controlled what was left of the media and Betty just admit she was magyc on tv . They were going to come for her soon , they had already cut them off . 

" Yeah we know , are you guys not coming ? " asked jughead . 

" I’m leaving too but I’m going in Atlanta I hope to find it my aunt . Ethel and Dilton are staying in New York. I don’t really know why". 

" I understand it’s hard to leave our home but now we don’t have the choice anymore ". Betty’s heart was heavy . She grew up in New York , all of her best memories were there .   
But the worst happened here too like the death of all of her family and the disappearance of her cousin . 

"Okay good news betts , I found a car in the street behind . It’s working and it have gas. I mean enough for us to reach Ohio . " said jughead as he find Betty in their bedroom packing their stuff . 

" That’s great jug we should reach California in less than a week if we drive 10 hours a day but the problems is going to be gas " she said as she pack her clothes . 

"Yeah but we can do it , I know we can " Jughead has faith in them but not in the world anymore . 

Suddenly he heard light sobbing coming form Betty . " Betts it’s going to be okay " he said .

" No , no you’re right it’s just ..." she sigh "a lot happened today and I’m exhausted and I’m sad that we have to leave all of our life behind us but I’m acting selfish you must be exhausted to ". She said as she tried to conpose herself . 

The truth was that her nightmares are worst than ever and she don’t get any peaceful sleep since a long time , she was scared to fall asleep. 

That night they made love out of desperation. They wanted to forget the world . Skin against skin , they were all that matters .


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy ^^ i know it really short but now that I introduced the main characters and the situation the chapter are going to be longer . 
> 
> ( warning : mention of miscarriage and suicide )

"Ok ... ok ... it’s going to be alright , I’m going to make it . We are strong aren’t we..."  
Said a very pregnant Veronica Lodge. 

" Just stay inside a little more please ... " she was driving with one hand and rubing her bumb with the other . Her water had broken 2hours ago and she felt like her babies were ready to comes out .

Veronica Lodge-Mantle had lost everything, all of her loved one died in the pandemic.  
Everything happened so fast , she had no idea why she was even alive but she was so glad . 

It was not true she haven’t lost everyone she had still her babies . It was a miracle , they were alive and well . When she and her husband Reggie mantle learned about her pregnancy they were beyong happy and when they learned it was twins it was a miracle . 

They had tried to have a baby for 3 years with no success but 2 miscarages . 

But now she was fucking terrified to give birth in this destroyed world . She would do anything to keep them alive and happy so she decided to drive herself to the closest hospital.  
She supposed she was completely immuned to the virus cause she was in direct contact with it . 

Her dad was the patient 0 , he was the first one to get sick and to unfortunately died from it .  
Veronica has always seen her dad like a rock , never sick , a strong man . So when she saw him in his hospital bed with all of those tubs she almost didn’t believe it . And then her mom was sick and died in 24hours . And then her husband and her best friends and and the list goes on . 

Archie Andrews was one of the last doctors left in the hospital , he was immuned , it was a curse. 

Death was everywhere, on everyone . 

He didn’t know what it was but since the End he could see if a person was going to die or not .  
Every person who came in this hospital was carring death on them . 

He couldn’t deal with this anymore , nothing was left , just chaos . 

He was in his car , a gun in hand . He never liked guns . He was going to do it when a car parked next to him driven by an heavily pregnant woman . 

And for the first time in months what he saw in her took his breath away . 

He saw life . 

"Hey you ... you need help " Okay he knew it was dumb because obviously she needed help but he haven’t know what else to say .

" A hand or two would be great yeah please " Veronica let a humorless laught , her eyes were full of pain and fear . 

" Okay I’m going to help you , my name is Archie Andrews and I’m doing to make sure your baby cames out safely " he said without breathing once.

"Babies" corrected Veronica . 

"O wow congrats ..."  
"Veronica , Veronica Lodge . "  
"Nice to meet you , okay let’s go " he said 

Veronica was now laying on a bed waiting for Archie Andrews to come back with all of the equipment she would need . 

Archie was starting to panicked , the truth was that he never helpt the birth of a Baby let alone two . But he had learned theory and now was the time for practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed ✌️


End file.
